Knight of the Living Dead
:For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Knight Zombie. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 7 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Hearty |tribe = History Knight Zombie |effect = Armored 2 |flavor text = He's both secretary and treasurer for the Knights of the Square Table.}} Knight of the Living Dead is a common zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the zombies. It costs 7 to play, and has 5 /5 . In addition, it also has the Armored 2 trait, which reduces all incoming damage by 2. Origins This zombie is based on the Knight Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name is a portmanteau of the 1968 horror film Night of the Living Dead and "Knight," the position that this zombie has. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty Zombie *'Tribe:' History Knight Zombie *'Effect:' Armored 2 *'Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description He's both secretary and treasurer for the Knights of the Square Table. Update History Version 1.4.14 * |7 }} *Description change: from "KNIGHT of the Living Dead. Get it? Get it?" to "He's both secretary and treasurer for the Knights of the Square Table." Strategies Knight of the Living Dead is one of the more unique high-cost cards in the game. The card's Armored 2 trait provides near invulnerability against weaker attacks, allowing the zombie to take no damage against a Pair of Pears, or survive up to two Cherry Bombs while still able to take more punishment. On the other hand, Knight of the Living Dead's low stats for its cost make it a weak choice against heavier plants like Super-Phat Beets. The player can use Knight of the Living Dead to block swarms of Team-up plant. Using tricks such as Camel Crossing and Monster Mash can further improve Knight of the Living Dead's survival chances. Counters Being a strong zombie, you may want to indirectly kill it. A Squash or a Lawnmower should be enough to kill it, due to being relatively expensive. Bouncing this zombie with a Spring Bean also may be useful. Gallery LivingDead get.png|Knight of the Living Dead's silhouette Screenshot 2016-08-05-02-25-27.png|Knight of the Living Dead's statistics Old Knight of the Living Dead card.PNG|Card Choice_between_Knight_of_the_Living_Dead_and_Seedling.jpeg|The player having a choice between Knight of the Living Dead and Seedling as a prize after completing a level Choice_between_Pair_of_Pears_and_Knight_of_the_Living_Dead.jpeg|The player having the choice between Knight of the Living Dead and Pair of Pears as a prize for completing a level Knight of the Living Dead Description.png|Knight of the Living Dead's statistics Lvingdeadgets.png|The player receiving Knight of the Living Dead from a Basic Pack KnightLivingDeadCard.PNG|Card Trivia *Its description references the Knights of the Round Table, while being referred to as the Knights of the Square Table in the description. *Its old description referenced the pun in its name, with the name being a reference to the 1968 horror film Night of the Living Dead. *It has the highest armor of any zombie. **It's also the only card in the game with Armored 2. Category:Common zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:History cards Category:Basic zombies Category:Armored cards Category:Knight cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes